A Moody Panther
by Ashcat7
Summary: Our favorite pussy cat is in a bad mood. Can a little bee help?


A/N:This is my first fanfiction so please don't kill me, though negative reviews are fine as long as they're not too negative.^^` Anyway keep in mind that Grimmjow is suppose to be a little OOC, but maybe I over did it. Oh well Hope you enjoy!

A feline with sharp crystal blue eyes lounged on a tree in the mountains behind the second division barracks. There was a slight sense of spiritual pressure and whoosh that most would say was merely the wind and not think twice. The panther knew better. Actually he could tell you exactly who the spiritual pressure belonged to. But he only could because he knew her inside and out.

"You shouldn't try to sneak up on me Soi Fon," the somewhat annoyed panther stated. This was obvious from his tone.

"Why? Because you're pissed or because you can sense me?" questioned the short captain in a tone somewhere between smug and mad.

"Buzz-off, little bee," responded the panther. Giving the onyx-eyed girl a side glance before returning to look at the couple below.

"I have spent hours looking for you Grimmjow!" she shouted. "And there is no way in hell I am leaving until I find out what is bothering you!" she finished, crossing her arms. The panther once again lifted his eyes, from the playing couple below to his… What are they any way?

"Soi Fon if you had to describe our relationship, what would you say?" Soi Fon looked at him as though she was witnessing a python devour a baby, though that wouldn't bother her as much as this was right now.

But the dead set serious look in Grimmjows eyes told her she **had** to answer the question, but instead of replying she simply brushed it off.

"Baka, what are you talking about?" Grimmjow shot her a look of utter disappointment. _Ok,_ she thought. _ Something is majorly bothering him._

She moved closer to him, and sat down. Grimmjow didn't even move away as she petted him. That was not what surprised her though; instead it was the scene below. Orihime was looking at Grimmjow in concern but the only response she gained was a glare.

"I'm fine princess" Grimmjow grumbled under his breath. The girl only looked more concerned but returned to sparing with her boyfriend.

"Did you ask that question because you're depressed or because you're curious?" Soi Fon had to retract her hand from petting as the panther moved from his lounging position to a sitting one as he stretched.

Grimmjow released some of his retsu; just enough to cover his body in a thin layer to change back to his human form. Before opening his eyes and running a hand through his electric blue hair. Actually he had three different forms not including his resurreción form but he hardly ever used that anymore. He moved his eyes back to Soi Fon. Before she could say anything he spoke.

"Well the question doesn't particularly revolve around why I have been thinking all day so let's go with number two," he said in the bit more friendly tone he only ever gave to her or Orihime on special occasions.

"Ok, well what's been making you think all day?" She was going to get to the bottom of this even if it took an eon. This is **NOT** the way her Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez acted, what so ever!

Grimmjow took her hand and squeezed until you could see a small little mark that was imitating white light. The mark was of a clock with a staff on top of it. Soi Fon knew what this little mark was. It was what saved kitty-boys butt when he came to Soul Society. It was the only other evidence of his relationship with the royal family rather than just Orihimes word._ But why would he show me this unless it has to do with…_

"How long has it been?" Knowing what exactly what she was talking about he replied. Taking back his hand and looking to watch Orihime again.

"You catch on pretty quick. Guess that's why you're a part of the stealth force." He paused and looked at her from the corner of his eye to see what reaction she had. But the look she had on was one of interest and telling him to go on. "Today will make it 400 years that I have served as the body guard of the Goddess of time. It doesn't seem that long for me or her, but when I stop and think… Hey, that's pretty damn long. It's weird spending so much time with someone who you could care less about. But I know I gotta stick around till she's safe and sound but I don't see that time coming very soon."

He shut his eyes hard and started to rub his temples trying to stop the headache he was bound to get in the end.

"You're her 'Oni-chan' right? Of course you're going to want to stick around and make sure she's safe and keep her and emo-clown* together. I mean after you came back from Hueco Mundo, you spent weeks with her tying to find Ulquiorra. She said it was pointless and that you where never going to find him. You were the one who looked her straight in the eye and swore on the River Styx that you two were going to find him. And there is another reason why I think you should stick around."

Grimmjow looked over to see Soi Fon swing her legs back and forth looking out to the sunset with a frown on her face. He gave her a smug smile.

"And would that other reason be you, Shaolin Fon?" he purred.

"And if it is, kitty-cat?" she asked with a sly smile on her face. He leaned in closer so that their noses were only an inch apart, and bore his eyes into hers.

"Then you've just walked into the panther's home, little bee." She tilted her head and stared back at the former espada.

"And if I don't want to go?" A HUGE grin stuck to his face. He looked down to her lips and then back to her eyes.

"Then you're going to get eaten bee." They were only millimeters apart, just a little further and-

"ONI-CHAN! TIME TO GO!" yelled a girl with white eyes and black hair that glinted green in the light.

"Shit, and so close." He swore under his breath. The second division captain just muffled a laugh. "As so," said the girl appeared with an emerald eyed man leaning on a tree behind her. Soi Fon moved away from Grimmjow as he did the same.

"What are you crying about now princess?" taunted the cat like man. The Goddess either didn't care or simply over looked it because all she did was smile and repeat.

"It's Time to go Oni-chan." The blue haired man sighed and looked over his shoulder to see no one there. _Stupid stealth force._ He thought as he caught sight of a piece of paper with a dagger through it stuck to a tree. He grabbed the dagger and put it in one of his hakama pockets. Then he read the note the girl had left.

Told ya so,

See you at midnight.

_ The bee is a little over kill, Soi Fon._ (Pretend there is a drawing of a little bee on the note that's what I intended.)He thought as he stuffed the note in his other pocket with his usual grin on his face.

"What did it say?" asked Orihime, while he walked over to join them.

"Nothin', nothin' at all." He said right before buzzing off with sonido.

A/N: Well I had to do a lot of editing in the end but I am happy with the result. Please leave a review and that little star I used was so I could say that Soi Fon picked up the nickname from Grimmjow and that Yachiru calls him that to lol please leave a review if you're confused about how head works please tell me it could be my next fan fiction ok I am tired 2:50 hmmm 2 hours of sleep oh well, Bye!!


End file.
